


Aida/Zander tent scene

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Series: Ascension fanfics [2]
Category: Ascension (Visual Novel)
Genre: 3 years later edit: THIS ONE SUCKS TOO, F/M, Sexual Content, much better than the last one i wrote, that one was horrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the tent scene from the ascension visual novel chapter 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aida/Zander tent scene

“Sleep, Zander? There are other things we could be doing…” I said in a low voice. Then I gasped at the suddenness of his movement. He swept me up into his arms and captured my mouth in a burning kiss. An ironic adjective I thought. I gripped handfuls of the back of his shirt as he claimed my lips, and pressed myself flush against him. We both groaned at the intimate contact. I gasped desperately into his mouth, then brought our lips together once more, his hands gripping my waist and my fingers tangled in his hair. I ground my hips against his, and he moaned and broke the kiss. His pupils had gone wide and dark, and he looked at me with an almost hungry, yet still tender expression on his face. I’m sure I had the same look. 

“Aida, we don’t have to do this… I don’t want you to feel obligated or some such thing…” I walked up to him with a finger to his lips and my mouth to his ear. 

“Zander, if I didn’t want to do this, I would tell you. I’m a strong, independent woman and all that.” I smirked at him. I sat down on the mat that served as my bed in the tent, and gestured for him to sit next to me. I kissed him again, a soft brushing of lips, but it heated up again quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed me down to lay on the mattress, my back connecting hitting it with a soft thump. He placed a hand on my cheek.

“Do you want me on top, or you?” asked Zander.

“You. I have too much to worry about already, too many responsibilities. I need you to take it all away for a while. Please.” He nodded, and kissed me again, making me moan. Then he kissed a trail down my neck, and deftly undid the ties on my shirt and removed it.

“Eanna Aida, you’re beautiful.” He whispered, almost reverently. He placed teasing kisses above my breasts and on my collarbone. He brushed his fingers lightly over my nipples, causing me to shiver. He took one in his mouth, and I moaned softly. He was gentle and sensual, with a bit of teeth that had me squirming deliciously. He gave the other the same treatment. He continued to switch between the two, as well as my neck, while he stroked his hands up my sides and across my stomach. 

I was squirming and moaning, and my knickers were getting extremely wet. He stopped his attentions on my breasts, and kissed down from between my breasts, to my stomach, and then to the waistline of my pants. He dipped his tongue into the hollows created by my hipbones, then slowly pulled off my pants and knickers simultaneously. I was now bare before him. He took in the sight of me entirely naked with greedy eyes. He kissed up the insides of my thighs, and stroked the backs of my knees, then moved up to kiss a trail down from my bellybutton. 

The sensation of his clothed body brushing against my naked skin made me groan. Then his mouth was on my dripping cunt and I violently gasped his name. He licked me expertly; tongue delving into my slick folds and swirling around the sensitive bud just above them. I carded my fingers loosely into his hair, and groaned deeply. I was quickly winding up under his attentions, gasping and crying his name suddenly as I came. I felt a slight burning sensation on the inside of one of my thighs, but thought nothing of it in the exploding haze of pleasure I was currently residing in. I finally came down from what felt like was in the sky, still breathing heavily. 

“By the old kings, Zander, that was amazing. I didn’t think you could use that mouth of yours for anything other than snark- What’s wrong?” He was looking down at my left leg with a concerned expression. I followed his line of sight and saw the cause of his concern. On the inside of my thigh, there was red mark in the shape of a large palm. I turned his head towards me. “Zander, it’s ok, I hardly felt it, and it’s completely understandable. It didn’t hurt, and it’ll heal. Please don’t worry.”

“I will worry. This is what I was afraid would happen. That I would hurt you with my powers.” 

“Zander, look at me. Do I look like I’m in pain? No, didn't think so. I’m fine, it’s fine, and I’m not even mildly annoyed with it. I almost like it.” I pulled him down into a bruising kiss, then whispered into his ear, “I want you inside me, now.” He groaned, and then stood up to strip off all his clothes. I looked up at his nude form appreciatively. His silvery lavender skin almost glowed in the moonlight filtering through the tent walls, and his impressive cock jutted proudly, a slightly darker color than the rest of him. 

He kneeled in front of me, then lay over me, one hand on the mat on either side of my head. He lowered his head down to kiss me, and slid his cock against my stomach. I moaned into his mouth, scrabbling my hands against his back. “Please Zander, please, oh my gods please just make love to me already, I can’t handle this teasing,” I gasped, squirming beneath him. He kissed my neck and lined himself up with my cunt, then slowly but surely slid into my aching wetness. I arched up off the mat and groaned his name. Gods, he felt amazing. 

He continued placing gentle, assuring kisses on my neck and collarbone as he slowly slid out and then back in again, starting to pick up an even pace. He lightly scraped his teeth against my neck, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, throwing my head back as he increased his speed. I started letting out a stream of pleasured noises, interspersed with his soft groans. I could feel myself winding up again, and started rocking down to meet his thrusts. A few more and I was gone again, crying out his name unashamedly, and he followed me not far behind, stilling and spilling himself into me. We came down from our place in the sky, breathing hard, holding each other tight. 

“By the gods Aida, you are the most beautiful, amazing woman I have ever met. I love you.” He kissed my mouth softly, sliding out of me and settling himself against my side. 

“And you, Alexander Theodin Morthil, are the most gorgeous, amazing elf man I have ever met. And I love you.” I pulled a blanket over us, kissed his forehead, and drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
